Riding toys for children are generally formed as a unitary item or are assembled with threaded fasteners such as bolts and nuts. When such toys are so assembled the fasteners employed are inserted through apertures formed in the structural components of the toy, and the fasteners are tightened to secure the components together. These fasteners must remain tight if the riding toy is to be useful. One alternative solution is to use locking type fasteners in order that the conjoined components will remain rigidly assembled. Such fatseners, however, increase the manufacturing costs of the toy.
Another approach to maintain the desired rigidity is for an adult, or an older child, continually to check for, and tighten, loose fasteners. This option may not always be available. For example, when the child is playing with the toy the loosening of one or more fasteners may go unnoticed, or even if noticed, the necessary tools and a person of sufficient age and experience properly to use the necessary tools may not be readily available. As a result, the child becomes unhappy with the toy, the parents become frustrated and the child ceases to play with the toy.